


Amicus

by roaminromans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, i love my best friend better nail em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve did not expect was his best friend/assassin/nemesis was going to pin him against the wall and not in the fightin’ way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amicus

Finding out your best friend who you watched die, isn’t exactly dead isn’t the easiest thing to stomach. 

Finding out your best friend was brain washed into becoming one of the greatest assassins in the history of well… Assassins, wasn’t easy either. 

Steve Rogers reckoned himself a man who could handle things, he imagined that through out all the turmoil things would get better and all the chaos would pass.

He would be there for Bucky no matter what, 100% of the way. Come hell or high water, Captain America wasn’t going to let his best friend down. 

What Steve did not expect was his best friend/assassin/nemesis was going to pin him against the wall and not in the fightin’ way. “Buck.” He gasped out, he was bigger than Bucky but he was too stunned to push him away.

Steve stared into his best friend’s eyes, searching them. There was something lurking in the depths and it was slowly clawing its way to the top. Steve couldn’t help but feel as if he had woken a sleeping giant.

The other man’s knee snaked in between his legs, the powerful thigh rubbed against his crotch as Bucky braced his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

“Oh.”

Bucky smiles, for once in his life he doesn’t have a sassy comment. He kisses Steve quickly, his stubble brushing against Steve’s smoother face. 

Steve on the other hand was freaking right out. The man felt heat coiling in him already and the blood that hadn’t rushed to his face was certainly finding a home somewhere else. Bucky’s kiss is clumsy and hungry and Steve struggles to catch up to him. 

Bucky grinds into him and Steve breathes in through his nose harshly. The bigger man grips Bucky’s shoulders and pushes him gently. They break apart and Steve is already moving driving Bucky into his bedroom. 

He pushes Bucky onto the bed and his mouth goes to the tender flesh of Buck’s neck and the man below him breathes out a gentle groan. 

“Steve.” He murmurs and Steve can’t help but grin. He pulls away to smile at his best friend only to be flipped unceremoniously. 

Bucky is kissing him more and more now and Steve is finding himself overwhelmed, his shirt is peeled off of him and he can’t help but laugh brightly as Bucky kisses down his neck to his chest.  
Bucky’s lips brush down Steve’s chest gently, each kiss is tenderer than the last and the larger man finds his head is swimming. His heart is hammering in his chest and he can feel the heat in him boiling and his need is pushing uncomfortably in his jeans.

Buck slides his hands down to Steve’s hips, his careful hands clutching at the denim. “Take them off.” He whispers, his voice is gutturally low as his bright eyes darkened by his own growing desire. 

Steve scrambles to rip off his pants.

America would be proud.

His cock feels too hot compared to the air around them and he finds himself squirm nervously as Bucky takes his naked form in.

“You’re beautiful Stevie.” Bucky says, the playful tone isn’t there and instead his voice is dripping with almost what feels like adoration. “Pretty as a picture.”

Steve laughs again, a genuine hearty sound. 

That of course is cut very short when Bucky licks the tip of his cock. Bucky’s name tumbles from his lips like a landslide and his clutches his hands into tight fists.

Bucky’s mouth carefully enclosed around the tip as his hand works his shaft carefully. His movements are slow and deliberate and Steve wants to slam his entire length into his friend’s mouth. 

Bucky’s metal hand gently grips Steve’s hip. The fear of crushing his best friend’s body was entirely too real and he finds his hand really just resting against Steve’s flesh.

He was entirely aware that Steve was about ready to hammer his brains in and that wasn’t the plan.

He looks up at Steve, only to see the Captain slack jawed and misty eyed. He took that as a sign to take him fully into his mouth.

Steve Rogers believed in one god but with this feeling he was ready to believe in any god really. Just to thank them for this wonderful opportunity. 

 

Bucky’s head bobbed to a rhythm unknown to Steve but he doubted he would be able to really follow it anyway. 

As he worked, Bucky used his free hand to uncap a very hand convenient bottle of lube that he had “found” (Thanks Natasha.) 

His fingers were slicked and his digits carefully stroke at Steve’s entrance. 

Steve stiffens and his voice tumbles out in a nervous laugh “Buck.” 

Bucky takes that as slow down and his fingers gently move away, until Steve relaxes himself.

“Okay.”

Bucky nods and his fingers gently probe at Steve’s entrance and the Cap can’t help but let a soft whine escape him. Carefully his slips a finger inside of Steve and the man shivers. 

Steve believes at this point he loses his mind. He is being stretched carefully, be prepared to accommodate what will happen next. He is mumbling Bucky’s name and he realizes he is babbling as Bucky settles in between his legs.

When the tip of Bucky’s cock pushes against him, he can’t help but laugh. “Bucky.” He says warmly and Bucky kisses him before pushing his way in.

The sensation of being stretched and filled is distressing and Steve can feel his eyes water.

Bucky waits until Steve is ready to start moving. 

Steve cannot believe he waited this long to do this. He isn’t sure where he ends and Bucky begins and the heat boiling in him is unreal. Steve is babbling, laughing and when Bucky moves certain ways he is moaning. Bucky is more composed and his breath is a gasping huff. 

Bucky’s hand run up and down his chest, his fingers latching onto a nipple and Steve whimpers. He needed more, he was so close but he needed more.

He kisses at Bucky clumsily as his own hand reaches down to stroke himself. Steve can feel it, the heat in him is hitting that point and his groans and he says he loves Bucky and his brain is empty.

Bucky came when Steve said he loved him.

What a sap.

Bucky collapses on top of the already gasping Steve. 

“Oh my god.” Steve mumbles at him “Oh my God.”

Bucky laughs.

“I love you too Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MAX AND of course my best friend who is literally a menace im very embarassed 
> 
> constructive crit would be lovely thank you


End file.
